Laparoscopic suturing and knot tying are considered the most difficult laparoscopic skill to master. Many surgeons find difficulties in making knots after suturing due to limited space during laparoscopic surgery and since it is a technically demanding part of the procedure, in addition to the time needed to make such knots, most surgeons require training courses to be able to perform laparoscopic knots. The learning curve requires performing many operations before a surgeon becomes comfortable in mastering these knots. This device will save time with less training.